Flying Through The Air
by Echo Riot
Summary: One wants to use him, one wants to save him and one just wants him. In which Blaine is mutually attracted to three different people and must choose between them. RyderxBlaine FinnxBlaine and SamxBlaine
1. Glad I Did

Chapter 1: Glad I Did.

Blaine is normal, or, at least that's what he tells himself. He sits in a desk just like every other day, trying to make sense of Mr. Shue's nonsense Spanish just like every other day. He wouldn't admit it but Blaine really was one for a routine, he thrived when he knew what to expect. Not one of his steps went uncalculated, that is, until he steps into Glee Club.

The one thing that keeps him on his toes, Blaine never know what to expect from his fellow Gleeks and therefore loves every second of their interactions. He wants to know them, wants to see them. He loved one, once, but that was a long time ago, at least, that's what he tells himself.

"Alright guys, I have an awesome assignment this week." Finn begins to write on the whiteboard, giving Blaine the chance to day dream. His eyes wander from person to person, thinking of elaborate plot lines and lives they may or may not live. His eyes settle on one of their newest members, Ryder Lynn. He wasn't exactly Blaine's type, not that he was looking to date anyway, but the boy had some cute features. His eyes were soft, like they might comfort someone on a daily basis. His hair swoops in a way Blaine wishes he could get his to, if it weren't curly and matted every morning.

The senior pulls his eyes away from the new kid long enough to see Sam examine something he'd just pulled off, or out of, his face. Blaine grimaces a second before realizing that it was just Sam being Sam and that he was still incredibly attractive. He wouldn't lie; Blaine had touched himself on more than one occasion to the idea of Sam serenading him with just a guitar covering him.

Blaine shook his head, attempting to clear the idea from his head, not wanting to tent up in his bright green khakis. It was an odd day, Blaine just wanted to go home but then there was Finn.

After the break-up, Finn and Blaine had found solace in each other, basically entering into a relationship much like Santana and Brittany's. They would meet after school, spoon in bed a little, Finn would even let Blaine kiss him every once in a while, if the mood so struck him.

"So, what do you guys think?" Finn's statement pulls Blaine from his daydream, suddenly making note at the almost otherworldly scribbles on the board.

"I don't know Finn, it seems a little... Excessive." Blaine mentally thanks Tina, keeping the heat off of him for another second.

"We've already done Gaga, bro." Sam comes around once more for the save. If he didn't know any better, Blaine would think they had a subconscious need to keep Finn's attention away from him, not that he wouldn't get it later.

"What do you think, Blaine?" He spoke too soon. Finn, and the rest of the Glee Club, all eye him, waiting patiently for a response.

"Well, you know I'm more of a Katy man myself but I've heard some good things from Taylor Swift lately." This sparks a war between the class, half claiming themselves as Katy Kats and the other as Swifties. What had he started?

Blaine began to drift again, Wade was going on about a man named Larry and that a guy names Haylor couldn't possibly be real. Blaine wasn't interested. Before he knew it, he was back at his house, Finn's arms wrapped tightly around him. Blaine took a second to survey his surroundings before snuggling into Finn's chest.

"I think it'll be a good week. Everyone's so passionate about who's better, it should make for some intense performances." Blaine could only nod as Finn's voice traveled from enthusiastic lips to tired ears. When had he become so lethargic?

"Finn, do you think I'm weird?" The question is blunt but that's what Blaine intended. By catching him off guard, he'd get the most honest answer from the taller boy.

"Uh, no more than the rest of us." Finn stuttered, he wasn't a good liar. Blaine allowed his hand to travel across Finn's chest, gently stroking the muscles underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. "I think I should go." Finn attempts to rise but Blaine holds onto him, hands intertwining at Finn's side.

"No, please stay, I'm sorry." Blaine doesn't want to beg but it's all he knows. He tries to keep Finn in place but it only earns him a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I really do have to go. Listen, I'll come back later and we can do... This." The statement swirls around in Blaine's head for a second, leaving him more than a little confused.

"What exactly is... This?" Blaine is hurt. He's more than hurt, he's angry. Not at Finn, per say, but at the situation in general. Since Kurt left, Blaine didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do and that scared him. He needed objective, he needed a plan.

"I don't know, Blaine, just two dudes helping each other out." Finn slips his shoes on. "Why don't you talk to that Ryder guy, do you think he's hot?" Blaine's offended, again.

"Do you?" He shoots back, more than a little angry at Finn now.

"I'm not gay, bro. What we do here is just between us, right? I mean, I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else, but I think you need more than this. I think you want more than this. Am I wrong?"

He wasn't, and Blaine knew it but he wouldn't admit it. He never would. He kept too many things bottled up now to admit anything. Blaine simply looks down, eyes piercing the rug. He hears Finn say goodbye but doesn't respond. He loses track of time, once more, the night coming before he realizes. He goes to eat dinner, showers and returns to his bed in fresh pj's. Sleep was always part of his schedule but it didn't visit regularly. His dreams that night are filled with Finn, Ryder and Sam.


	2. This Ladder is Ours

**Hey guys, sorry this one is so short. I've decided that this story will be updated every Saturday and Sunday, which means you'll get two new juicy chapters every weekend. This chapter came to my head while I was in church, so if it's a little disconnected let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please go check out the poll on my page, give my tumblr a visit and stay perfect. I own nothing but the storyline. Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Ladder is Ours

Blaine stands in front of his locker, just like every other day, and puts his books inside just like every other day. He sighs because it's become monotonous. He shrugs to himself because it's become routine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine can see Ryder, walking straight toward him. It's only scary for Blaine because this is not routine, this is not Ryder's normal path to class and Blaine could almost feel the ground shake with every step.

"Hey, Blaine." Ryder leans against the locker next to Blaine, smoothly and easily. His words come out like butter and it's only just a greeting. He was a little tall, a little awkward, Blaine could see but it only added to his adorability, his cute.

"Oh, hey, Ryder. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to duet with me. I think you're the only one who hasn't picked a side yet."

Of course. Of course he wouldn't come over to ask Blaine out, of course he wouldn't want to know how his day was. No, he wants to get Blaine to sing with him. The senior mentally scolds himself for thinking, even for a second, that Ryder Lynn, any boy, would find him attractive anymore.

"Sure Ryder, sounds fun." The smile on his face are as fake as the words that just rolled out of his mouth and fell to the floor. Ryder's easygoing smile quickly turns to one of worry, one of concern for his friend.

"Is something wrong, dude? Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine wants to lie. No. What he really wants to do is take Ryder in his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Couple that with the fact that he wants to punch everything that's ever existed in the face, and Blaine is left confused and disjointed, unable to answer.

"I stayed up a little too late last night."

"Oh yeah, doing what?" The smirk is back. Blaine considers going into a love/hate relationship with that smile.

"I was talking about stuff. I think your name came up a few times." Blaine's eyes go wide for a second, calling himself all kinds of atrocities mentally for revealing for a second that he thought of Ryder outside of class. The other boy doesn't falter, however, that confident smirk stays plastered on his face like it's painted on.

"Really? What was said?"

"I was actually asked if I thought you were attractive or not." Well, if Blaine didn't know it was over before he did now. He condemns himself to a life behind the scenes, lurking in shadows to avoid contact with the boy. It'd only be a few more months.

Ryder simply smiles at the ground and gives a soft blush. He looks at Blaine with a different look, one of hope and anticipation. He wants to know the answer as much as Blaine doesn't want to give it.

"And what was your answer." Blaine rolls his eyes, his only defense against Ryder and his killer smile. Every tooth was a bullet and Blaine had only been successful in dodging a few. "So, listen, Sam's having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

If Blaine could start a nosebleed with just his mind, he would. He'd fall to the ground in the most dramatic of fashions and let himself bleed out right then. Wait, had Ryder just said party? "Sam's having a party?" The question is innocent enough, but it gives Ryder a quizzical look, brow furrowed in thought.

"Yeah, he invited us all yesterday." There was his answer.

"Oh, right. I wasn't all there yesterday." Blaine turns to walk away but Ryder follows him. The bell was taking an awfully long time, Blaine made sure to take note. "Besides, wouldn't you be happier with Marley?"

"Marley is kinda busy with Jake, I don't think she likes me like that. Besides, you're way cuter."

Blaine's tiny mental battleship takes a blow right to the side, Ryder's cutesie comment bombs enough to successfully sink it. Blaine blushes and doesn't know what to say, typical.

"You know Sam and I have... History." Blaine bites his bottom lip, worried about what Ryder's reaction would be if he didn't turn tail and run. Hopefully Ryder's not that kind of guy.

"The past is history, the future is a mystery but now is a gift, that's why it's called the present." Ryder smiles at Blaine again.

Blaine blushes and smirks, "I love that movie." Sam's younger brother begged Blaine to take him, it was their first official 'hanging out'. The night ended with a kiss but nothing more. Blaine attributed it to Sam's lack of intelligence.

"It's one of my favorites. So that's a yes?" Ryder's eyes are hopeful again, hands lacing in front of him. He's ready for whatever Blaine has to say.

"That's a maybe. We'll see how well you sing." With that, the bell rings, sending Blaine walking in one direction and Ryder in another. Blaine can't wipe the smile off his face. He can't deny that the attention from Ryder wasn't welcome but there's still a problem.

Sam.


	3. I Almost Do

**Ok, so, I knew this was supposed to be up yesterday and I wish I could give you all a good excuse but I can't. I really hope you enjoy what little I've written here and please just be patient. I promise at least a new chapter every weekend and bonus chapters whenever I get the chance. I hope you enjoy, and go check out Hotel Trouble for all the smut you won't be getting here. I own nothing and reviews are love. Love you, mean it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Almost Do.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no!" Marley and Kitty dance around the front of the room, pulling off complicated dance moves that they somehow threw together in a manner of minutes. The tension between them is obvious but everyone enjoys the show too much to stop them.

Blaine claps and smiles with the group but keeps other things on his mind. Sam, for one, but Ryder and Finn also. He doesn't want to image a life with any of them, if he's honest, but he's never been one for honest. Blaine pats Marley on the back, the smile on her face only confusing the younger boy further. Was it a smile of friendship? One of lust? Blaine begins to question whether or not he's even capable of determining these emotions in other people. A few words from Finn at the front of the class sets him back on track. The party. The Ryder. The Sam. Everything was about to come together and he wasn't sure if it would work out.

Blaine slips on his best cardigan, his best bow tie and best smile. Ryder sits just outside in his car, music only audible though Blaine's open window. He runs down some stairs and yells goodbye to his parents before sliding ever so gracefully into the passenger seat.

"That was fast." Ryder smiles coyly. Blaine could almost feel the sarcasm fall off his lips. He gives a small eye roll in response, smiling back to avoid being totally disgusted. "We'll have a great time, I promise." Blaine knows there's no such thing as a great time when Sam is involved but resolves to try and have fun anyway.

They arrive at a small house on the outskirts of Lima, the only thing Sam and Finn could afford together. Even though Finn doesn't live there, he tries to help Sam no matter what. Blaine considers that this might be why he likes him so much.

Ryder is the complete gentlemen, as he runs around his car to open the door for Blaine, who's both thankful and a little confused about what role he'll be playing tonight. Jealous ex-mate to Sam? Hopeful schoolgirl to Ryder? Hug bunny to Finn? So many options swirl in Blaine's head, he barely has time to consider them all before they reach the front door.

"Hey!" Sam greets them at the door, full lips pursed into a tight smile. He shakes hands with Ryder and only half attempts to hug Blaine. The tension between them is enormous, sparks would fly if someone had lit a match.

The party goes on for a while, drinking laughing, playing games. Tina makes a fool of herself for the third time by jumping in the pool. She's all the more embarrassed when Mike reveals that he'd given her nothing alcoholic. Ryder, Marley and Jake stay confined to a small corner, unable to drink because of Marley's convictions. Blaine considers pulling Ryder away, making him take a drink but decides against it. Jake looks absolutely tortured, being so close to Marley and not being able to touch her. He still thinks Ryder's interested in her, the notion makes Blaine laugh.

After midnight, many in their group of wayward youth decides to disband, leaving Sam with clean-up. Blaine does what he can to help, near forcing Ryder and Jake to assist. When the party's over and Sam manages to pull Brittany off Santana's lap, the boys decide to go, Blaine not wanting to be the last to leave.

"I'll get the car going, wait here." Ryder walks out the front door, smiling and waving because he doesn't realize the war zone he's left Blaine in. He hears the beep of Ryder's car, breathing a sigh of relief that it's time to go. Just as he's about to leave, Blaine's arm is caught by Sam's hand, fingers tightening under smooth skin.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Blaine pulls away in disgust.

"Stay here, spend the night with me."

The question catches Blaine off guard. He narrows his eyes at the taller boy, attempting to read his emotions, his facial features. Sam gives nothing, like always. Blaine considers that this might be why they stopped talking.

"Why? Give me one good reason." Blaine attempts to fill his words with all the venom inside him. To strike at Sam with every ounce of his strength but the words come out like a kittens purr, scared and weary.

"I want to get you drunk, like old times."

"Not good enough." Blaine turns to leave.

"Because I care about you." The words hit Blaine like a pile of bricks. Like Sam had taken a steel bus and thrown it at him. Blaine's emotions swirl and strike at every part of his brain, turning him upside down, his perception totally backward.

"That's not fair!" Blaine shouts, screams at the top of his lungs. He turns around to face Blaine once more. "You don't get to say things like that to me! It's not fair!" For a split second, Blaine remembers everything. All the late nights, the walks to and from school. The gentle kisses, the sweet nothing's and it burns him. To his very core, it hurts Blaine, electricity flowing through every part of him. "You ended things, not me!"

"I was stupid."

"You are stupid!"

Sam wraps his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into his chest. Blaine can feel the water well in his eyes but fights them, the familiar burn in his throat reminds him of Sam.

"Hey, what's th-" Ryder walks in, witnessing first hand the mess that Sam has made. He looks at Blaine, who's pulled away from the taller boy in rebellion. He walks right passed Ryder and gets in his car, leaving both boys speechless. Ryder follows suit, slamming the door on accident, making Blaine flinch.

"What happ-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine cuts him off, ensuring that the only noise in the car is from the radio. They arrive at Blaine's house and he exits the car without a word, only letting Ryder say goodbye.

He enters his house with less grace then when he left, near slamming and beating every smooth surface that didn't hurt his hands. Before he cries, he showers, curses himself in the mirror and slips into some warm pajamas.

"Tomorrow will be better."


	4. The Greatest Light is the Greatest Shade

**So, I wanted to do a little something different with this chapter and decided to draw upon my own personal experiences. I'm pretty sure this has happened to everyone, hearing someone you like, seeing their face hearing their name. It happens to me all the time, when I really like someone, so I tried to make Blaine a little bit more of a believable character by giving him some real life experience. I hope you all enjoy, remember that reviews are love. There's also a poll on my page so go vote! I own nothing, bye!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Greatest Light is the Greatest Shade.

Blaine wakes with a start, the alarm clock next to him basically screaming. Slowly, he rises from the bed, a zombie in his own right. Without thinking, he strips his clothes off and grabs a towel, walking straight to the bathroom. After quickly relieving himself, Blaine starts the shower, allowing the cold water to wake him before he makes it a little warmer.

Water coats the senior's body, making every inch of him shine and glisten in the sunlight shining through the frosted window in the shower. Luckily Blaine's room is on the second floor and luckily no one would be enough of a pervert to be watching him anyway. In the middle of washing his hair, Blaine feels a pair of hands grasp his shoulders, causing his eyes to shoot open in shock. He turns, quickly, attempting to catch the culprit but it's no use. The mystery touch remains unknown as Blaine stands alone in the shower. He turns, slowly, attempting to resume his routine.

In another moment, a second pair of hands grips his waist. These are bigger, rougher and more defined. "Let me help you." It sounds like Finn but it can't be. Blaine spins once more, turning his whole body under the warm water but still nothing. No one stands with him in the steam filled room but it's enough for Blaine to cut his shower short. He decides that washing his hair four times just isn't worth it.

Blaine steps from the tub, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist, being careful to look around the room to ensure that no one's there. Once he's positive, he steps in front of the mirror, drying his body as quickly as possible.

"You look so cute fresh out of the shower." Ryder. Blaine looks around the room once more, getting more and more worried with every voice. He even goes so far as to crack the door open a few inches, inspecting the outer hall for intruders. He's satisfied for only a moment, running to his room for sanctuary.

Blaine quickly locks the door behind him, pulling the blinds and going so far as to out his towel over his computers camera to ensure that no one could possible be there. He opens his closet to view his wardrobe and his reflection and quickly slips on a pair of navy and crimson boxer briefs, covering his more delicate areas from any intruder.

"I like the aqua and pink one's better." Blaine is sure this voice belongs to Sam. He scours every inch of his room, under the bed, behind every sweater vest in his closet. He thinks, if only for a moment, that they somehow all snuck into his house. They were hiding behind doors or inside his drawers but that was all impossible. How did they touch him? How did they get so close?

Blaine rushes to put his clothes on, red skinnies and a blue shirt under a black jacket. A knock on the door almost drives Blaine out of his skin. He flies to the door and throws it open, his father a bit startled on the other side. Blaine breathes a sigh of relief, giving a small smile to his dad before moving to his bed.

"Everything alright, sport?" Blaine's dad closes the door gently behind him before pulling the chair away from his desk, sitting next to the curly haired teen.

"Dad, do you ever... Hear... People?"

"Hear people?" Blaine's dad looks a bit worried.

"Yeah, like, in your head but you think it's real. It sounds real and you can feel them touch you and..."

"Is this about Sam?" Blaine's dad wasn't dumb. He'd known Blaine was gay from the time he was in diapers and knew that something was up with him and Sam when they started spending time together.

"Y-Yeah... Kinda..." Blaine purses his lips together, unable to put into words what he's really feeling.

"Son, sometimes when you really like someone, it's hard to get then out of your head. You see them in every face, you hear their name in every song you sing. Heck, you might even feel them when they're not even there. It just means you care about them a lot. Hopefully they feel the same." Blaine gives a small nod before his dad musses his hair and departs, leaving the boy with his thoughts.

Blaine throws himself onto his bed, unable to think clearly without the image of Sam or Ryder or Finn coming up. This meant he cared about them? Was the fact that he felt so strongly about them meant they felt the same? All of them?

Blaine gave another look at the clock before jumping up and running to the bathroom. Another ten minutes until school and he hasn't even gelled his hair.


	5. Safe & Sound

**Hey guys, I know a few of you are a little upset that I haven't updated in a few... Months. However, now it's summer and I'll have all the time in the world to give you all the juicy little Blaine related updates possible. Unfortunately, I've had a little bit of a bout with depression the passed few months so this chapter is a little bit darker yet more hopeful than most of them? I don't know, I really just hope you enjoy and review because you love my stories :D Anywho, go check out Hotel Trouble in the Hunger Games section of this very website so, y'know... Go get it! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Safe & Sound

Blaine moves as a ghost of himself, only figments of his presence moving from class to class, lesson to lesson. His friends stand like shadows, greeting him in darkness and fading as he walks. He wants to answer, wants to tell them all about his weekend or make plans to hang out but he can't. Blaine finds himself incapable of even the slightest phrase to appease his comrades, even in the choir room. People depend on him here most of all but, in this moment, he can't even hear his own thoughts.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Finn asks from the head of the classroom, whiteboard affixed with song titles. They're trying to decide what song would suit a proper duet for himself and Ryder Lynn.

"Hmm?" Blaine asks at no one in particular. Sam turns, a concerned look on his face but the black haired boy doesn't mind. Dream Sam already assured the Warbler he didn't look his best, so having real Sam say it as well didn't matter much.

"Have you been listening to anything we've said? This is your duet." Finn is obviously agitated, setting everyone on edge. Well, everyone but Kitty, who twirls her hair between her fingers and pops her gum so loudly Finn flinches every time she does so.

"I'm kind of a dick, huh?" Dream Finn. Blaine laughs at the subtle humor of it all. The dream versions of the boys in his life didn't seem to fit the ones that actually belonged. That morning, they were as subtle as a cool breeze and now they control his vision like a hurricane blowing through his brain. Blaine shakes it off and Dream Finn disappears but his words echo in the back of Blaine's mind.

"Sorry about that, I'll try and pay closer attention." Finn rolls his eyes at the empty comment. Blaine can't even bring himself to look up at him while he says it, it wasn't easy to be so aloof, he begins to question how Joe does it. "Please, excuse me." Blaine stands and slings his bag over his shoulder, perfectly shined shoes clicking against the tile floor as he exits. He can see Finn raise his hands in confusion but he doesn't care, or, he tries not to.

Some time later, Blaine finds himself in his work out clothes, a white tank top and grey sweatpants, but doing absolutely nothing. He always went to work out when he needed to clear his head but, even then, the Dream boys plagued the Warblers every thought. Blaine stands but allows himself to sink against the lockers nearby. After mere moments, he hears the locker room door open, the familiar sound of sneakers squeaking through the maze of gym equipment. The black haired boy looks up to see Ryder, a half worried smile on his face, a little over elated simply having found Blaine. The taller boy shuts his eyes tight, trying to shake the illusion but, when he opens them, the real Ryder simply stands there.

"Are you feeling ok?" His voice. Something about his voice moves so easily through the air to Blaine. Like he's been waiting for that melody to duet to.

"I'm fine." Blaine responds, lying, of course, but he can fake it like the greats. Ryder slides just next to him, his dark shirt in harsh contrast with the bright red lockers.

"You don't look fine... Well, you do like fine, but not well." Ryder's worst attempt at a joke to date but it makes Blaine feel happy, a tight smile appearing over his teeth. "Listen, we don't have to do the duet if you don't want to." Again, his voice is barely over a whisper but it does something to Blaine, makes him feel whole for the first time in a while.

"It's not that, I just..." Words escape Blaine, a feeling of dread suddenly washing over him. What once came so easily to the taller male now failed him, the very words he sang with joy now abandoned him in his time of need.

"It's alright. I was just using it as an excuse anyway."

"An excuse? For wha-" Before Blaine can finish, he feels the familiar touch of Ryder's lips against his own. They brush, only for a moment, enough to make Blaine want more but he abstains. He waits for Ryder to place his hand on the Warbler's cheek, a sign of longing. The touch is warm and inviting and Blaine revels in the feeling of their breath mixing together, Ryder's forehead pressed against his own. In another swift motion, Ryder joins their lips together once more, this time with more longing and passion than before but still gentle and friendly. The kind lovers give just after having lived without each other for a long period of time.

For the next half hour, Blaine and Ryder simply sit there, not moving, not breathing. Ryder embraces Blaine, taking him in his arms and Blaine does the same, returning the warmth he feels in Ryder's arms.

Just outside the locker room, Sam closes the door and walks away, a look of hurt on his face. He wanted to be with Blaine, but, the blond doubted his chances now that Ryder was in the picture.


	6. Next To Me

**I know I'm a tad bit late with this but, I've come to you with a chapter with renewed vigor. I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it. Hopefully I'll be on time with the next chapter, but the suspense is building! Who will end up with Blaine? Read and find out! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Next To Me.

Katy Perry / Taylor Swift week passes as a blur for Blaine and Ryder, as the duo become more and more infatuated with one another. Every day, Finn asks the boys for their duet but it's never ready, despite Ryder's promises of "tomorrow". During this time, Blaine sits on Cloud 9, never once becoming overwhelmed by his emotions as he so often does. Not even Tina's sobbing rendition of 'I Knew You Were Trouble.' could make the Warbler feel anything other than elicit joy. He was sure everyone in the choir room could see their growing passion for one another, one day sitting across the room from each other, the next they sit in such close proximity the group finds it hard to find where Blaine ends and Ryder begins. Sam takes these changes the hardest, a little more than annoyed at the public displays of affection between the two. Unbeknownst to most of the group, however, are the words Finn has to stifle when he sees them together.

The weekend arrives with little resistance from the kids, all prepared to kick off a three day weekend with their loved ones. Blaine says goodbye to Ryder just outside the school before hopping into his father's car to join the rest of his family for dinner. Ryder gives a sly smile and a three finger wave, trying to be as aloof as possible. He shoves his hands into his pockets and turns on the ball of his foot to return to the choir room for a little practice, but finds his path blocked by Sam.

"So... You and Blaine." Sam's tone is one of annoyance and sarcasm, with a hint of anger. Ryder picks up on it all too well narrows his eyes at the blond teenager.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm going to get him back." The words startle even Sam. What was meant as a promise of sometime soon suddenly turned into a threat. "I know you like him and I'm sorry if you think he's gonna stay with you but, we have history. I'm gonna get him back and we're going to be together. Not you two." Sam's gaze turns to piercing daggers, trying to make his words push a little harder against Ryder's conscience.

"You really think so? You're done for a reason, Sam, he doesn't want you anymore." Ryder was never good at threats or arguing but, when it came to Blaine, he was willing to try anything.

"You're both wrong." Both boys turn to see who the third voice comes from, none other than Finn Hudson. The pale boy stands over them, a few inches taller than them both, giving off an intimidating demeanor. His cheeks flush red at the sudden admittance that he might like Blaine as more than a friend but, seeing him and Ryder made his choice very clear. "Blaine wants to be with me."

"That's not fair! You only want him because we want him!" Ryder's teeth show in anger at both men standing before him. No one even paid attention when it came to Blaine before but now that they were happy? No, now everyone had to butt in. "He's mine!"

"Meet here, 7 o'clock, tonight. We'll decide who gets to try for Blaine." Finn, always the level headed one, turns to prepare in the choir room. If anything, that night would be interesting. Ryder rolls his, shoving his hands back in his pockets and walking away, leaving Sam all alone in front of an empty school.

—

Blaine's clock reads seven as he sits and reads a book, "Dream Boy" by Jim Grimsley, it was one of his favorites. That was, before he had actual dream boys following his every move. They'd left him alone, for the most part, during the dinner; but he knew it was only a matter of time before they'd strike again.

Miles away, at the school, Ryder arrives in a grey hoodie and blue jeans, sneaking into the building to have a faceoff with Sam and Finn to see who'd get a chance at Blaine first. His feet make an audible click against the tile as he moves toward the auditorium, the sound of Sam and Finn already arguing the only noise to greet him. As he enters the room, both boys quiet down, an attempt to maintain composure.

Back at Blaine's house, the book rests on his chest as he slowly drifts off to sleep. In an instant, he feels three sets of eyes on him and startles awake. Sitting at various levels on his bed are Dream Finn, Sam and Ryder, all wearing bright colors to distinguish them from the real thing. Blaine rubs his eyes to ensure that the illusion won't go away, much to his dismay, they don't. He sits up, trying to get a better look at group. "What are you guys doing here?" He whispers, trying to convince himself that they weren't really there. Dream Finn simply winks, and with that, only he is left, Dream Sam and Ryder having disappeared. Dream Finn puts a hand on Blaine's chest, just over his heart, trying to convey his longing to get inside.

The Real Finn signals a man at the piano just next to him. The familiar ping of the keys signal that the show down was about to begin and a drum kit isn't far away. Ryder doesn't recognize the beat at first, not until Finn starts the onslaught. "You won't find him drinking at the table." Finn finds this song particularly hard, being used to a more classic rock set but, it seemed appropriate for the situation. He strains his voice in an attempt to hit the notes. "Rolling dice or staying out till three. You won't ever find him be unfaithful. You will find him; you'll find him next to me." Finn points to himself eagerly, trying to convince the boys that it would be him.

Dream Finn presses both hands against Blaine's chest and swings a leg over his waist to straddle him. He leans in, sensually, rubbing their chests together and breathing hard into Blaine's neck. Even though it wasn't real, the Warbler could swear he felt the warm breath against the nape of his neck. He feels gently kisses and a soft stubble rub against his fragile skin, making him blush. Dream Finn runs his hands across Blaine's sides, placing his lips gently against the smaller boys. Blaine feels them, soft and warm, and attempts to lean forward for more but something stops him. He feels hands against his chest, pushing him down against the bed.

"You won't find him trying to chase the devil." Sam is next, blond locks bouncing as he runs to center stage, essentially pushing Finn out of the spotlight. "For money, fame, for power out of greed. You won't ever find him where the rest go." A small smile plays at the teenager's lips as he turns to face his opponents. A slender finger points, first at Ryder, then at Finn, then at himself. "You will find him; you'll find him next to me."

Dream Finn disappears mid kiss, leaving Blaine's longing lips floating in the air. They're suddenly overtaken by Dream Sam's overwhelming strength. He appears between Blaine's legs, pushing his hips into Blaine's bottom, forcing the Warbler's legs upward. Dream Sam holds them up by Blaine's thighs, leaning over the well-toned muscle to keep their lips in contact.

Ryder's turn. "When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished." The youngest boy doesn't move, doesn't see the need to compete when he already has all he wants. Both boys stare menacingly at him, both impressed and intimidated by his confidence. "And I can't seem to find no help or love for free." His voice echoes out into the theater, the spotlight suddenly moving to accommodate him. "I know there's no need for me to panic. Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me."

Blaine feels a strong pair of hands lift him into a sitting position, Dream Ryder's own body meeting his mid-rise. They sit together, legs intertwined in a mix of confusion and happiness. Blaine only looks at Dream Ryder, a perfect representation of what the young man saw in Ryder. His perfect, blue eyes. The way his dirty blond hair swooped to one side. This was all Blaine needed, to sit with Ryder so leisurely and comfortable. Dream Ryder gives a signature smirk before leaning in to kiss Blaine, whose head dips in anticipation. The Warbler feels a hand raise his head by the chin and welcomes the warmth behind the fake kiss. He could only imagine what this would look like to someone watching that wasn't him or one of the Dream Boys.

"Next to me. Ooh, oooh!" All three boys sing at each other, trying to maintain dominance. Finn's voice resonates with theirs both higher and longer, so he remains on top. Sam comes in a close second, his melody a little sounder than Ryder's. "You will find him; you'll find him next to me." With that, the lights in the auditorium go out, the boys having decided who would get their chance at Blaine first. Back at his house, Blaine flops on his bed, finally free from the Dream Boys. At least, for the night.


	7. Sorry

**Hey, guys, as much as I love this story and want so much to finish it, I just can't. I've got so much on my plate right now I can't, in good conscience, update with regularity. I'm sorry to everyone and I hope you'll receive me warmly if I ever decide to come back. I love you all and I hope you read any new stories I post. Thank you!**


End file.
